Fight Club
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: After "Red Cell" Gibbs needs some TLC and Tony needs to run his mouth some more. They both need to watch a little Fight Club.


Title: Fight club

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Written about forty-five minutes after the episode "Red Cell" with a renewed need to squeal over Gibbs, Tony and McGee. I'm just so damn convinced the writer are trying to tell me Tony/Gibbs is canon. Insert some squishy feelings here. After watching Gibbs' little fight, I decided the man needs a little fluff, and who better to give it to him than Anthony DiNozzo?

Author's Warning: Not beta'd and done in about an hour and a half.

Disclaimer: I believe every real woman would sell her soul for a piece of Tony DiNozzo. I'm currently working on the contract.

Fight Club:

The short but vicious fight Leroy Jethro Gibbs had engaged in just an hour before had winded him far more than he cared to admit. The powerful and guilty Gunny had manage to land a few good blows to head. Not enough to seriously damage him, as Ducky had quickly observed, but certainly enough to rattle him and cause a massive headache. Maybe his pride was wounded just a bit, having allowed so many hits to connect, and his aching body and head only served to verify his growing age. However at the current moment he was more than willing to do a certainly rare thing and let his guard down. His climbing in the passenger side seat of Tony DiNozzo's car certainly proved that.

Gibbs was a take charge guy. The 'Grab the bull by the horns and don't let go no matter what' type of boss. As long as Tony has known Gibbs, he had never observed any acceptance of weakness, and Gibbs pretty much counted giving into pain as the highest form of weakness. Gibbs sure bitched enough, silently of course, which was a mastered technique, about using any pain you acquired on the field as a strength and certainly not a weakness. So to see Gibbs nearly stagger over to his subordinate's car had certainly been a surprise.

"Not a word," Gibbs had barked, leaning his head against the cool glass of the passenger side window.

Tony was almost hesitant, then slid into the driver's seat and observed his boss. "Hey, boss, it isn't nappy time yet." His fingers brushed over Gibbs' shoulder and he gave it a careful but firm shake. "Ducky said you've took a few knocks to the head."

Gibbs glared and Tony started the car.

Even in his slight haze, Gibbs definitely knew how long it took to reach his house. He had an internal clock of sorts, via military training that recorded the exact time it took to go from point A to B, and the car had certainly been going longer than it should have. Even taking into account Tony's surprisingly slow speed, it was just taking too damn long.

"Where are you going, DiNozzo?"

The bright lights of the city told Gibbs they certainly weren't going towards his house. Reading off streets signs he was immediately aware of their direction. They were going to DiNozzo's house, or at least in the direction of it.

"Woah, Bossman," Tony said, turning down a street Gibbs' didn't recognize. "Ducky said you had two choices and I think I made the right one for you. I doubt you wanted to spend the night in the morgue with Ducky and his Mother Hen routine."

The car jerked to a stop and Gibbs' jammed his eyes closed against the attacking neon lights.

"Now you just stay here," Tony joked, patting Gibbs on the head and receiving a growl in return. "I'll be right back. Don't leave the car or talk to any strangers." Tony popped his own door open and jammed his finger down on the lock button to accentuate his point. He stepped out and slammed the door closed calling back, "Want me to get you anything?"

Tony returned with a bag that made weird crinkling noises, but Gibbs paid it little attention.

They made time after that. Still steady and carefully, Tony drove slightly faster, taking in his boss' pale features. God, he hoped Gibbs wouldn't puke in his car, not after getting the new leather lining.

First thing in Tony's house Gibbs was settled onto a lush and comfortable sofa with a blanket casually draped near him. Tony knew how Gibbs simply detested being taken care of. The Gunny in him just wouldn't let it happen without a fuss, and over the years Tony had learned a sneaky art of not being caught. Secretly Tony suspected Gibbs always knew when he was pulling a Ducky, but he also not so secretly knew Gibbs liked it from time to time.

After listening to Tony bang around in his kitchen for a short while, and then the living room, his eyes acknowledged a drop in the room's light and Ton'y warm weight setting against his side.

Without necessary words Tony shrugged his older boss' head onto his shoulder, putting an arm around the injured Gunny. He breathed a sigh of relief and treaded his fingers through short but fine hair, massaging Gibbs' scalp. Tony yawned and snuggled his body against his lover's, his free hand fumbling for a black remote.

"No sleeping," Tony reminded, hitting the large play button.

Gibbs turned surprisingly clear eyes on the Italian-American. His mouth opened to snap something witty and Gibbs-like when instead Tony dove forward to capture his lips.

"The first rule," Tony said softly, his fresh breath ghosting over Gibbs' lips. "Of fight club--"

The timer on the DVD player read 00:01:24 when Gibbs gave Tony one good shove off the sofa. The movie continued on as Gibbs crossed his arms and scowled while Tony held himself up on his back by his elbows. Oh, Tony knew to expect one angry boss. Gibbs didn't like movies in general, but specifically ones made after his birth.

"Why so angry?" Tony demanded, climbing up from the floor. He stood warily at the edge of the sofa, not sure if he should venture back into now hostile territory.

Gibbs looked indecisive for only a moment, which Tony chalked up to exhaustion, before he wagged a finger at the younger man, beckoning him closer. "Come here," He said.

Tony stepped forward, and leaned down to expect one world famous slap on the back of the head. Instead Gibbs' hands curled around the V-line of his tee-shirt and jerked him down.

"Ah, Ducky said," Tony began, now straddling the man he loved.

"Do you see Ducky?" Gibbs demanded, pulling him closer.

Tony numbly shook his head, barely aware of Edward Norton's voice in the background.

"Fight Club," Gibbs told him sternly, "Just this once, DiNozzo." His arm tucked around Tony's waist as the taller man slid off him. "And we don't tell Agent Todd," He warned.

"Sure thing, boss," Tony easily agreed, content when Gibbs' head once again dropped on his shoulder. "You know, up at Ohio there was this guy who looked just like Edward Norton. Had him in at least two classes every semester."

Next to him Gibbs laughed deeply and snaked his hand over Tony's stomach. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Hm?" Tony's eyes skirted from the first real action in the movie to Gibbs.

Gibbs settled back with a smirk gracing his features. "Happy job hunting."

"Wait, wait, what?" Tony's head whipped sharply. "Happy what?" Edward Norton, Ohio and Gibbs' earlier threat dawned on him at once and he watched helplessly and Gibbs slouched down and propped his feet up on a nearby coffee table. "You were just joking, right, boss?" Tony bit down on his lip and his features marred a sulk.

"Well," Tony compromised, "I always wanted to be an actor."


End file.
